You'll Learn
by LudFelic
Summary: What happens when Britain messes up one of his potions? More than what America can handle! Little Britain fell in the pool! Oh no someone needs to help him! He can't swim! Why? How well can America keep up with a mini Brit for a month? Well you'll have to read and see


You'll Learn

Never again will I try to make a potion of childness. It doesn't work very well when it's placed on the wrong individual. But all that soon.

Today was a really good day. I'd put it into better words and describe it but, I'd rather not take up the whole story explaining how great the day was. Instead I'll just leave it at it's a great day where nothing could possibly go wrong. The sky was blue and clouds had nothing to do with the sky. I had invited America over, just for the fun of it. I thought he'd just sit on the couch and play his stupid new video game, but I was wrong. Nope, he decided to go out and do something without me. He didn't bother telling me what he had planned and frankly I could care less. I had other things on my list to do anyway, like destroy my enemies and make that tea Japan gave me.

And if you haven't caught on to who I am, well it should have been easy. My name is Britain but everyone around here either calls me Iggy or… Mr. Short-Stuff. I will kill them. How dare they call a Brit by such terrible names! I will get them, even if it's the last thing I do. I have sandy blonde hair that covers my great eye brows that everyone makes fun of as well. They're not caterpillars dammit! And don't forget about my dark green eyes. Never forget…. Why do they all make fun of my height?! I don't understand them. I'm not that short. I'm 5"7' for heaven's sake! Why do they have to make fun of me for it? China is shorter than me but they don't make fun of him!

And now you know what I look like… I can get back to the important stuff. I set out to the basement, and knowing you, you don't know where that is. My house is very large. See if you were to go outside and look at it from the long driveway, you'd notice it's a mansion with a double door entrance with a few stairs that lead to the doors. Pillars hold up the overhang of a baloney that shadows the front doors. It's a three story house counting the basement as a floor. Windows cover the house. In every bedroom there's at least two large windows and there's four bedrooms if you count the office as a make-shift bedroom. There's one bathroom downstairs and two upstairs, one being in the master bedroom. When you open the front doors you are greeted by a large spiral stair case. Left of the front doors is my office and the bathroom. To your right you have what I call the family room and the dining room table is just beyond a small wall that hides the beautiful kitchen that is in the back of the house. It has a delightful view of the large backyard and is placed right next to a set of french doors. And then there's the basement. A wall in the corner helps hide the door. If you open the door, you go down a metal spiral stair case. The walls are all concrete and this is mostly where I keep all my memories and food storage. This is also where I do all my magic. And well lastly, heading back upstairs and up the beautiful white spiral stair case, you'll find to your left a bedroom and a bathroom, also there's a smaller bedroom to the right. But going straight up the stairs, you're greeted with the master bedroom's double doors. Open them up and you'll find one big bed and some other stuff that I don't care to mention. There's a huge walk in closet to the left and the master bed's bathroom, complete with a large shower, a copper bath with jets and two sinks. There's also another set of french doors that open up to the balcony. It's a house that usually only has one or two residents living in it at one time. But back to the basement. That's where I am.

You see, I specialize in creating potions, mostly to cause problems for other people. I don't make them to kill, just to make life a little harder for anyone that dares mess with them, like America. He seems to be the cause for most of his own failures and disasters. Like last week, he drank one of my shortening potions and he became the size of the teddy bear that he keeps at my house. And a few months ago he spilt a flames potion on him and almost died of terrible burns that surprisingly enough didn't leave a single scar. Well countries usually don't scar from human injury, only scars can be created by war or battle.

Besides that he's the only one besides France that has had the chance to be devastated by my potions. But today will be different. I'll get Russia for all that he's done with my latest potion. My caldron is mixing together a batch of aging potion that will make anyone four years old!

"Muhaha I'm a genius. If anyone gets a splash of this on them, they will instantly be shrunk down into a little toddler."

I mixed together some of the most perfect ingredients. Baby oil, Legos, cereal, a sticky mess, Cool-Aid, Band-Aids, and other things evil little toddlers love. Oh and a good helping of dirt and mud. I then mixed all of this together, adding in some of my magic and other mystical ingredients and "pooof" I had my purple mixture of madness. It bubbled and boiled to perfection. I took a quick glance at the recipe book one last time to make sure I had everything.

"Hmm, everything a toddler loves, check. A spoon full of baby oil, check. My own magic, check. Other mystical ingredients, well check. Stir constantly for two minutes and bottle. Well that should be it then."

So I stirred it and went to go grab a bottle when I heard the front door open and a voice, "Hey Britain, where are you?"

I didn't dare answer. I'd be up in a jiff so I didn't go up or say a word. The door was shut so he wouldn't really know I was down here. I turned back around to see my potion over flowing on the ground and forming a bubble. It then quickly shot up into the air and bounced around the walls like a crazy ball. Back and forth, up and down, I watched it and decided I needed to get out of there. As I tried to run up the steps I felt a thing hit my back and I was on the floor. I must have passed out.

"Britain… Britain… hey you need to wake up and see what happened."

My eyes slowly opened up to, America? Why does he look so big? What? I looked down at my hands and saw nothing wrong with them. I think I'm okay… I then noticed, my clothes, I was naked?!

"Where, why are my clothes not on me?!"

"Dude, hold still man."

America had me on his lap, wait I fit on his lap?!

"Let go of me!"

I sprinted off his lap and began to run around. "What's going on?! Why are my clothes off?!"

I then stopped running and looked up at my book shelve… "I can't reach any of my books, my, my potion… it worked…" I looked up at the caldron and saw light purple smoke coming from the sides. "It worked!"

I began to run around again. America then got up and grabbed my black cloak that hung on a hook at the end of the stair case by the wall. He began to chase me with it and finally he got me. Wrapping me up super tight, I poked my head through an opening in the top of this wad of black cloth.

"Britain, what worked?"

"My aging potion. It made me four!" I then poked my hand through, holding up four fingers. "I'm four again!"

"Dude, if you're four, how are you going to fix yourself?" I could tell he had a deep concern about him having to fix me. I'll just have to reassure him.

"Don't worry about a thing, it should fix itself in a month, if I did it right." That last tidbit was under my breath but he still heard it.

"Wait, you don't know if you did right or not?!"

"Yes, I did it perfectly fine; I'll be fine…" I then heard it. The biggest voice crack I've ever heard. My voice highered by three full octaves. I'm beginning to sound like a little child. "Dammit!"

"That little squeaky voice of yours makes your swearing very funny." And he started to laugh at me. Great.

I looked up at the shelves and saw the box I had labeled 'America's past'. 'That should have clothes that fit America when he was little', I thought to myself.

"America, get that box with your name on it. There's toddler clothes in there for me."

"Ya sure dude."

He looked up and saw the box. "I'll just put you down then." He sat me down and walked over to the box and lifted his hands over his head to grab it. He pulled it off the shelf and laid it on the ground over by the first stair. "So there's clothes in here? But won't they be mine?"

"Ya? So what? I'm not making you go buy new kid clothes when we have some. Besides it's just temporary." I toke the top of the box off and threw it to the side. America sat on the other side of the box and looked too.

"Bro, you kept all this stuff?"

"No, only the stuff that you really liked."

"Ya, dude I remember these toys…" he pulled out the pair of toy soldiers that I made for him when he was little. One blue coat, one red coat. How ironic.

We continued to pull out other toys and a few pictures and drawings, reliving the past and finally we made it to the bottom of the box where I put all the clothes.

"Okay, you can go now, I can dress myself."

"You sure dude? You are four."

"I'll be fine, thank you very much."

"Alright man, I'll just be outside of the door then. Yell if you need me."

"I won't need you."

He then walked passed me and up the stairs. I heard the door creak open but not close.

"Alright, let's see what I should wear. Well I mean I did pick out all his clothes so I should like them all."

I saw shirts and shorts looking for which ones to throw on. And well, I just tried my best to fit my hands and arms to get to the bottom of the box. In my efforts, I flipped myself in the box and tipped it over, flopping me to the ground. Well now the box is on its side. I crawled in and pulled out a shirt and a pair of overalls. I placed the t-shirt and overalls on the brick floor and thought that a yellow striped shirt and blue overalls should work fine. And now I get to put them on. "It can't be that hard," says every four year old trying to dress themselves.

I tried to pull the shirt over my head. It didn't work. I tried pulling on the overalls and got my arms stuck in the sides. I toppled over and landed face first into the ground. Again I was out cold. America had heard enough of what was going on. He ran down stairs and saw me face first on the ground with clothes sort of on. He knelt down and picked me up turning me over. I had a cut on my forehead and a pile of drool that had made a trail as he lifted me up. He pulled my shirt over the rest of my body and slipped my arms through the shirt holes. He then put the overalls over my butt and tucked my shirt in as he put the straps over my shoulders. Apparently it's really hard to dress yourself when you're small.

"I told him it would be easier if I just helped him out. Now look what he did, he cut his head open. Well it's not that bad. Nothing like a good old Band-Aid can't fix."

He stood up placing me in his arms and carried me upstairs. He gave a yawn, "Man, this day has been way too long and it's not even dinner yet. I think I'll join Britain in a nap. I have to fix him first."

America made it out of the basement and closed the door with his foot as we went around to the next set of stairs. He then walked up the rest of the stairs and made it to the top floor. In the master bedroom he went and into the bathroom. He opened up the back of the mirror and found the box of Band-Aids. He pulled one out and carried me back to the right side of the bed. He laid me down and opened the bandage, placing it on my upper left eyebrow. He put the garbage in his back pocket and laid on the other side of the bed.

"Well Britain, I'll see you for dinner…"

It's like he hit his head on the floor too, he was out nearly as fast as I was. But neither of us woke up for dinner, we slept…

I woke up at 7:43 am thanks to my alarm. Because I was so small though I had to stand up on the bed and press the button. It didn't wake up America. So I did what felt almost natural to do. I jumped on him. Right on his belly.

"America get up, get up!"

Instantly his hands were on my knees begging for me to get off and never do that again, "Oh my god, get off of me!"

"You should get up." I slid off of him and put my hand on his chest. 'I'm so small, I hate this.' This really does suck, but only 29 days to go. "You need to get up… I'm hungry."

His eyes were still closed but his face said it all. His glasses had fallen off and his shoes were still on. All of his clothes were stale and wrinkled. Mine weren't, that's weird. I'll just wear them again.

"Britain, you're acting like a kid. Go and make some coffee and grow…" His eyes then slowly opened and his head turned facing me. Hs eyes quickly widened and his expression said only two words, 'Oh shit.' He began to rub the bridge of his nose. "I forgot about you."

And then it hit me.

"I need to peeeeeeee!"

I ran off the bed so fast. Well I actually took a leap of faith and hoped I landed it. I ran into the bathroom and tried so hard to get my overalls off of me before I peed my pants. I then looked up at toilet. 'Oh no, I can't reach that!'

"No no no no no no no no no no!"

I had my overalls off but I can't reach! I then felt hands going under my arms and lifting me up.

"Dude, I'm here to help not to watch, even though watching you is funny."

"Ugh, whatever…" and bliss. "I feel much better now."

"Just remember you're way shorter now." He then set ne down as I put my overalls back on my shoulders.

"This sucks. Remind me to go and buy step stools for the bathrooms."

"Ha, you can't get them but I can."

"Right." I slouched over in anger. "Why did this happen to me. Out of all the people in this house?"

I walked out of the bathroom and climbed back on the bed. My head went face first into my pillow. "Knock, knock, knock."

"America who's at the door?"

He walked out of the bathroom and quickly sat on the bed, "I have to find my glasses first." His hands were searching the sheets. I found them and placed them on his face the best I could. He fixed them and picked me up. He then walked out the door while placing me on his shoulders. I grabbed on to his head and he held on to my knees. "Let's go see who it is then."

"I'm not a little kid."

"As long as you're this size, you are a little kid to me."

He ran down the stairs and I held on for dear life. He made it to the door and let go of one of my knees to open the door. The door opened and I couldn't see who it was thanks to the door frame.

"Oh yo France, what's up?"

"I just was around and thought about stopping by real fast. Where's that short brit? Who's on your shoulders, a little kid?"

I then began to tug and pull on America's hair. "Don't let that bastard in my house dammit!"

"Britain?" France walked in looking up at me. His hand quickly covered his face as he bent down in laughter. "You short little kid! What did you do to yourself this time?! Haha you never learn that magic isn't your style. Haha!"

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Why though? Why? I never cry? It's this body, the mind and nature of a four year old. "I'm not bad at magic, I'm just not as good as the professionals." My face buried itself in America's hair. "Make him go away." The mumbling made it through to America's ears.

"France why are you here so early in the morning anyway?"

He stopped laughing, "I was just headed over to the market and felt I needed to at least say hello."

"Well, you said more than hello, I guess you can go to the market now."

I could tell that America was getting angry, but why? His voice sounded really sharp and annoyed. Was he getting mad at France for making fun of me? I think he was.

"America, you alright? You seem out of it."

"Ya France I'm fine but…"

America then picked me off his shoulders and placed me next to him.

"Look at how cute he is. The little shorty never had a chance. Just look at you. You couldn't fight me then and you absolutely can't win now." He had a smug face on.

I looked up America and saw nothing but rage in his face. France stood straight up and just continued to stare at me. America's hands were in tight fists. "Don't talk to Britain like he's a child…"

"But he is a child."

'Snap.' I heard it, America's patience was gone. His clenched left fist went flying, straight at France's nose. It smashed into his face and France hit the floor in a loud 'smash'. France's hand quickly covered his nose.

"America what is your problem?! What is with you and suddenly standing up for that weakling?!"

"France, just get out and go to the market like you said you were going to do!"

France stood up with his hand still covering his nose, "Then I bid you Adieu!"

He walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

"A-America?"

I looked up at him. He was holding his fist in anger, "Why did I stand up to you? I've never bothered to."

"Is it because it's really hard for me right now to stand up for myself?"

"Possibly. Ugh I better not do that when you're normal again."

"I hope you don't."

America started to walk to the kitchen. I guess I'm not the only one that's hungry. He opened the fridge and looked up and down for something. But what is it?

"Britain, you eat all the bacon yesterday?!"

"Ummm… no." I walked in-between his legs and looked in the meat locker at the bottom of the fridge. I opened it up and pulled out a pack of bacon. "See, I didn't eat it all." I waved it in front of me and he quickly pulled the pack from my hands.

"Ah, that's what I thought. Bacon and eggs it is. Of course with orange juice." He pulled out the egg carton and jug of orange juice that was already half empty.

Now the way my kitchen works is simple. The fridge is the last thing before the wall starts. And to the left of the fridge is a little counter and then the gas stoves and oven. There's a good two and a half feet of counter and then a turn. Right after the turn there is a double sink and a huge window to look outside with. There's also an island that is in the middle of the kitchen, space. Extra counter room. Above the island I hang all my pots and pans and now I can't reach any of them.

America unhooked a frying pan and placed it on the burner. He turned on the burner. It's one of those ones where you turn the dial to ignite it and flames come out when it lights. He unwrapped the bacon and waited for the pan to heat up. And once it did heat up, slice after slice of bacon hit the pan in a flash of sizzling goodness. He took a few paper towels off the roll and placed them on the counter and reached for the utensils drawer. He grabbed a pair of tongs and waited to flip all the browning pieces of bacon. He then began to flip all the bacon and as each piece hit the pan a louder sizzle sound filled my ears. Eventually all 8 pieces were done cooking and were placed to drain on the paper towels. He then grabbed 4 eggs out of the carton and cracked them straight into the same pan that had the bacon and all the grease!

"What are you doing?! You're gonna ruin the eggs!"

"Chill little dude. I know what I'm doing."

I folded my arms and watched as he grabbed a spatula from my jar of longer spoons and whisks and other bigger utensils that don't really fit in the drawer.

"Sunny side or over medium?"

"Sunny side, what did you think?"

"Just checking."

He pulled out two plates from the left cabinet above the stove. He placed them down and slid two eggs on each plate, along with four pieces of bacon each.

"Alright, now here's the big question, you want milk, water or juice?"

"I want… JUICE!"

"Okay then…"

He grabbed two glasses from the right cabinet, one smaller one and one larger one. He placed them on the counter and filled them with juice and finally gave me my cup and plate with a fork on the plate.

"Just don't drop it, okay?"

"How old do you think I am, four?"

"Yes."

We walked over to the dining table and America put his food and drink on the table.

"I can't reach."

"I got cha."

He grabbed my plate and drink and put it on the table next to his food. I have one of those tables that are really tall. And the chairs are really tall too. He picked me up and put me on the chair, and tucked the chair in. I was on my knees and still felt really small. That doesn't matter, I want my food.

And in a matter of minutes, my juice was gone, egg yolk covered my plate and only small crumbs of bacon remained. I laid back in my chair and rubbed my belly. I feel so much better. My tummy no longer hurts of hunger. America took my plate and cup and put them in the sink. He also put the other dishes used in the sink and wrapped the bacon back up. He closed the egg carton and put them back in the fridge but not the juice. And as he was behind me he drank the last of the orange juice. I heard him opening the pantry and throwing the jug away. I immediately turned around knowing what he did.

"You drank all of my orange juice! How could you?" tears were forming in my eyes again. Why? "How could you drink all of my juice?!"

"Dude there was barely any left!"

"T-that was my j-juice!" and now I was crying. Tears were going down the sides of my face.

America came over to me and picked me from my chair. "You're okay. I'm sorry I drank the rest of it."

I grabbed on to his shirt and rubbed my tears into his shoulder. Why am I acting like this? I then felt a weird feeling, my mind felt as if it was changing to fit the four year old body.

"Father, you're so mean. I hate you! Put me down! Put me down!"

And quickly, he placed me on the floor. "I'm an airplane! I'm going to destroy all the bad guys that ruin the sky!" I don't know why but I felt like I needed to go run. I ran to the back door and opened it. I ran out on the deck and down the four stairs and into the grass.

The yard is all grass and has two large oak trees and a play set that I built for America when he was little. It has two swings, a monkey bar set and a slide with a play house on the top. I also have a really big pool but it as a child fence around it. I think it's always had that though. I ran outside making circles and every plane noise possible.

"I'm gonna destroy you!"

I left America to his thoughts. "Did he just call me his father? What the what is going on in that head of his? I bet his potion is working a little too well for him there. It's literally making him a four year old."

He looked at his left wrist to check the time. He had one of those really cool watches that has the moving gears in it that you can see. "it's not even 9 yet. Geeze this day is going to take forever."

"I'll kill you all!"

I came running towards America. America looked into my eyes, 'Wow they're really big. They look almost like a real kid's eyes. So big.'

"I'll destroy you enemy! Bang bang bang!" I shot at America, "He's dead captain. Time to go home!"

I flew off in to the yard and went on one of the swings on my belly. I pushed myself back and forth. I watched as America went back inside. "I'll play by myself." And that's what I did for a good four hours. Back and forth through the yard, up the trees and down the slide, I had fun. When I finally came back inside America was asleep on the couch. I then felt it, me going back to the 26 year old me. What's America doing asleep? It can't be that late, can it? I grabbed his watch wrist and noticed it was a little pasted 1. I then heard my tummy grumble. I climbed up the couch and went on America's belly.

"Wake up!"

His eyes slowly opened as his hand adjusted his glasses. "Yes? What do you need?"

He looked into my eyes, "Hey your eyes are normal again."

"What?" I then felt it again.

I think my eyes change their size when I go in and out of being four. They're small when I'm old me and large when I'm four. And when I say my eyes, I mean my cornea and pupils. America must have caught on too, "Not again."

"Daddy, I want food. Can I have chocolate?"

"Umm no but you can have those fruit snacks that you bought me."

"Wow, I bought you fruit snacks?!"

"Ya, I'll show you."

America got up and went into the pantry and pulled out a box of snacks. "See, all these are really good. There's fruit snacks, granola bars, cookies, fruit leathers, and other stuff."

"Ooooh, that's cool. How many can I have?"

"Let's just start off with a few for now, k?"

"Okay."

I stuck my hand into the box and looked for everything that I wanted, fruit snacks, leather and cookies. "Can I have milk too?"

"Ya sure." America then turned around and grabbed another cup and opened the fridge. He opened the milk and poured me a glass.

He handed it to me as I went to the family room and placed all my stuff on the coffee table. "These are all mine." I opened the fruit snacks and arranged them by shape and color. Then I ate them and everything else with my milk. I felt my old self come back.

"Aw man, I just ate a lot of junk food, my belly hurts."

"Ah, the old man, welcome back. You do know you're driving me crazy right?"

"Hey, you did the same things to me, so deal with it!"

"Fine."

America gave a yawn, so did I. I then climbed up the couch and laid in the corner. America turned the TV on and I could feel myself losing control over my own body. 'This four year old me is going to control me.' And my eyes went forever to being full of wonder and happiness.

"Daddy, I wanna watch cartons."

"Alright."

The thing about America is that he watches cartoon network so it's the stuff that older kids watch but he still made me watch it too. I could care less; I was out like a light.

When I woke up all I heard was someone walking around and smelt something good. I slowly sat up and felt my hair was standing straight up. America passed the wall and looked over seeing me.

"Well there you are? You sleep well?"

"Daddy, what are you making?"

"Chicken noodle soup, if that's okay with you."

"Ya, I love chicken noodle soup."

I walked over to the dinner table and crawled up the chair. I sat on my knees and listened to America dishing up my bowl and filling glasses with water from the tap. He placed a bowl and a cup in front of me and then handed me my spoon. My eyes were so droopy. They didn't want to stay open.

"Hey be careful. It's still kinda hot, okay?"

"Yes, okay."

And slowly but surely, I scooped up a few noodles and carrots and blew on the spoon and shoved each yummy bite into my mouth. Every now and then, I'd get a drink. Soon I was lifting the bowl up to my face to get the last bit of broth into my belly.

"Allllllllllll done!" I put my spoon in my bowl and finished off my water.

"Good job. How about you go get those pjs from the box downstairs, hm?"

"I can do that." I climbed down my chair and walked over to the basement door.

The great thing about the basement is when you open the door the light turns on for you. I opened the door and walked down the staircase and found the box still on its side in the middle of the floor. I dug in the box and pulled out the only pjs that I kept for America. I was too tired to even try to put them on. I simply walked up the stairs and gave them to America.

"Daddy, I'm too tired." Then it hit me again but this time, I didn't make it to the bathroom. I wet my pants. For the first time in years, my pants were soaked in my own pee. America took quick notice and carried me upstairs and into the bathroom. He quickly began to fill the copper tub and take off my dirty clothes.

"Britain why didn't you say you had to use the bathroom?"

"I forgot I needed to go and it came back so fast I just let it go."

"Geeze."

He took everything off me and placed me into the warm water. It kinda woke me up. "I want bubbles and lots of them!"

"Okay." He grabbed the body soap and poured some into the filling bath water. I splashed around some and America helped me clean my back. Let's just say I took a very long bath that made me very tired. He wrapped me in a towel and dried my hair making it a big mess and he put my undies and pants on. My shirt was the last one to go on and America picked me up and put me on my side of the bed.

I gave a big yawn, "I liked today. It was fun."

"I'm happy you had a good day."

America took the covers off and put me in the bed, placing my head up against the pillow. "I hope you sleep well." He then put the covers over me.

America then went on the other side of the bed and took off his glasses placing them on side table next to the bed. I think he then took off his shoes that he had been wearing for two days straight. He then unbuttoned his pants and shirt and slipped his shirt off, throwing it to the side. His pants came off too. 'Since Britain can't tell me what to do, I don't need my pjs. All I need are my boxers and a blanket.' America thought this knowing he was right. He slipped into the bed and turned off the lamp that sat on his night stand.

"Night you little Brit."

"Night daddy."

For one last time, America looked at his watch, pressing in the indiglow button on the bottom right of his watch, '9:28, and it's not even that late. He's made me so tired.' And we both quickly fell asleep.

Three weeks went exactly the same with a few slight different variations but mostly the same: me waking up super early begging for food, play, play play, skip lunch, have a snack instead, play, play, play, watch TV, play, nap, eat dinner, play some more, bath and sleep. It went on like this and my old self never showed up which I think made things a little worse for America.

But today America thought he'd shake things up.

"Hey Brit, you wanna go swimming? Today is the perfect day to go."

"Ya, ya, ya, I wanna go swimming!" I began to jump up and down. I haven't been swimming since the last time I took a bath.

"Alright, go upstairs and get naked."

"OKAY!"

I ran up the stairs so fast. America went into the basement to find his old swimsuit from the box. He went down the stairs and looked through the box and found his small swimsuit, with his old flag design on it.

"He won't mind, will he?"

America grabbed it and went up the basement stairs and closed the door. He went up the white stairs and into my room where I was running around naked.

"Swimming swimming swimming!"

"Hey hey hey, hold still so I can put these on you."

"Okay!"

He laid the shorts down on the ground so I could get them on. He was knelt down still holding on to the waistband of the suit. One foot at a time, I slipped my legs into his suit. He pulled them up to my belly button and tied them off with the waistband string.

"Now let me go get my suit okay?"

"Ya hurry hurry!"

He ran into the bathroom and looked for his suit. He ran into the closet, still looking. He went through binds and finally pulled out his swim suit with his new flag on them. He quickly took off his clothes and slipped on his suit and ran out of the closet.

"You ready Brit?" He walked into the bathroom again and came back out with two blue towels.

"Ya, let's go!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I went straight out the back door and ran into the screen mesh that keeps children like me from just jumping into the pool. America finally made it out and unlatched the gate and opened it up. 'Right if Britain can't swim when he's older, does that mean he still can't swim when he's little?' As America thought I jumped into one of the deepest parts of the pool, it's about nine and a half deep, but what do I know? America heard a splash behind him and quickly tuned around only seeing bubbles. He dropped the towels and immediately dove in after me. I was almost to the bottom with my arms stretched out to the surface. I then saw America and he grabbed ahold of my and swam as fast as he could to the top. We broke the surface and America grabbed on to the ledge of the pool.

He was gasping for air, "You don't do that! You need to learn how to swim."

I couldn't help it, I started to cry, "I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to."

"Huu, that's fine. I'll just have to teach you how to swim then."

"Ya I want to be as good as you!"

"Alrighty then."

We spent nearly the whole day in the pool and by dinner time, I think I have the hang of swimming. It's really tiring though. All the flapping and paddling and holding my breath made me really tired. But I knew how to swim. It took so much to swim and I think I got it all, I think. I don't know but I'll have to keep learning. I swam and swam and America just watched me. He really didn't do anything besides teach me. He held me up when I was paddling on my belly and when we went in the deep part. But soon I couldn't keep myself up anymore. I was so tired and America noticed.

"You tired there sport?"

"Ya, a lot."

"Then we best get you changed into some dry clothes and let cha lay down for a bit huh?"

"Ya."

So I did my best at swimming to the steps of the pool and pulled myself out of it. I grabbed the towel that America dropped on the ground. He stepped out too and grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his waist. I wrapped mine around my shoulders and walked in through the back doors. America then ran past me as I walked up the stairs to go to my room. He went to the basement to find me one last outfit, his little white dress and blue ribbon. I took off my suit and quickly fell asleep on the bed. What I didn't know was my potion was finally wearing off. By the time America got up to the room, he found me still wrapped up in my towel but just a tad bit bigger. I was my old self again. Thank the heavens.

"It's only been like 26 days. He said it lasts a month. Whatever, I'm not complaining. I guess I'll just cover him up and wait till morning I guess."

And that's what he did. America covered me up with the sheets and he changed out of his suit and into his pjs. He didn't sleep in bed though. No he went down stairs, made a huge sandwich and watched TV until he passed out on the couch. It wasn't long till he was woken up by a brit, an angry brit at one in the morning.

"America!"

Startled, America jumped out from his seat and faced Britain. "Yes, what do you need?!"

He didn't have his glasses on so I bet I just looked like a moving blob. "I-I want to go swimming."

America looked down at his watch and rubbed his eyes. "It's one in the morning, are you serious?!"

"Yes I am. Take me swimming now." I stomped my bare foot to the ground.

America squinted his eyes, while looking at me, "Are you wearing your swimsuit?"

"So what if I am?"

'I don't think he realizes that he's still acting like a child,' "You do realize that you're still acting like a child, right?"

"What?! No I'm not!"

'Whatever,' "Fine, we'll go swimming."

"Good, because I want to learn how to swim."

"I just taught you, like a few hours ago."

"I don't remember any of it."

"You seriously don't remember any of it?"

"That's right."

"Let me go get my suit and towels then."

America then slothfully walked up the stairs and striped down out of his pjs, "He's so lucky that the pool stays a good temperature in the summer."

He then put on his still wet suit and walked back down with two more towels.

"Let's go then Britain."

"Excellent."

I walked to the back doors and opened them up. I walked out and unlatched the gate and held it open for America to get through.

"Thanks."

"It's nothing. So this swimming thing. I've never learned and well it's kinda scary."

"I'll make it so it's not then."

And once again, America dove into the pool and taught me how to swim. My childish behavior soon wore off and happily it did. I think it was driving America crazy. We were fighting like siblings all the time. And eventually it got to the point where I'd cry and everything would stop. The swimming thing took me forever to get but once I was swimming I didn't want to get out.

I never made that potion again and stuck to the more funny ones, ones that don't last for a month and cause problems for everyone else. And good news my magic did get better and France stopped picking on me.

That's what I get when I make something that hurts me and not other people. But because of that stupid potion, I think America understands that all I did for him was a really hard thing for me to do. After that month he now treats me very different, I'd say with more respect and I kinda like it, I kind don't but alls well, ends well, right?


End file.
